Game Update 40
September 2, 2014 Gadgets Power Revisions! With Game Update 40, we have made improvements to Gadgets! The Gadgets power set now has new damage mechanic improvements that ensures Gadgets has the same damage potential as Weapon Mastery, combo powers (Light/Celestial/Rage), DoT Powers (Nature/Electricity), channel and cast powers (Fire ), and Pet powers (Sorcery/Earth). Gadgets users can now use a number of new mechanics centered around "Advanced Interactions" to cause superior damage output. Specific changes are outlined in the notes below. Rare Style Vendor Update! With Game Update 40 we have added new items (existing styles) to the Rare Style Vendor. All of these items will cost 70 Marks of Fury. The Rare Style Vendor, Vending Unit 22, is located in the player's Headquarters. Please see the notes below for a full list of items added. Weapon Mastery Style Selection! Players may now select appearance styles for Weapon Mastery combo weapons! Players have always been able to choose the appearance of their primary weapon through the Style UI. With this new feature, players will also be able to choose the appearance of their Weapon Mastery combo weapons through the Style UI. When the player accesses the Style UI with a primary weapon equipped for which they have unlocked Weapon Mastery, he or she will see two additional appearance categories in the list for the two related combo weapon types. The combinations are unique per primary weapon, meaning that Brawling into Two-Hand can be different from Shield into Two-Hand. By setting the Mastery Weapon style option, you are not setting your actual style for the primary weapon nor are they shared between the combos. With this change, primary weapon styles will persist on logout as well. Note: PS3 Players will be able to change their Weapon Mastery styles and see their choices; however other players will always see the Default weapons displayed. This is a PS3 only constraint. New Mainframe Boost! With GU40 we are adding a new Boost column to the Base Mainframe. This means new upgrades to all of our Sidekicks, Back-Up, Orbital Strikes, Supply Drops, and Tactical Mods at a price of 15,625 Marks of Triumph. Note: Boost III does not require a new Generator Cell level. It will use the same level that powers Boost II. Prestige Messaging Improvements Players in a League will now be able to access a Prestige Report from the control panel in their personal bases to find out how much Prestige is being generated by that base for their League. Simply select that option and view the report in the text field at the top of the menu! Prestige is earned from decorations and amenities per base so players will have to visit each of the bases they own once per week to collect that amount. Prestige earned by mainframe upgrades, generator mods, and power level are shared by all bases and will be collected only with the first base you visit that week. Alerts League Hall Security Breach *It should be a bit easier to manage the Parademons or Bugs that are trying to hack consoles, free prisoners, or set bombs now. They now emote longer to show their progress and to give players time to react and stop them. *Fixed an issue where the consoles in the Security Wing were not correctly positioned, which caused some incorrect behavior of the Parademons and Bugs while they were trying to free or capture the prisoners. League of Assassins *Resolved an issue where Ra’s Al Ghul would refuse to give players credit for defeating him quickly. Crashes *PS3 Only - Fixed a bug that would cause occasional crashes to occur in character create and on game exit. Headquarters *Big Barda now converses with her husband, Mister Miracle, when approaching him in the Watchtower. *Kalibak and Mantis now share a tense conversation when they meet in the Hall of Doom. *Extra League Hall Creation Kiosks and Teleporters will no longer show up in the space outside the HQ maps. *A Donation Box has been added to the HQs. Legends *Lex Luthor’s Laser Blast has had its cast time removed. *A cash cost of 1050 has been added to Classic Batman, who was previously missing it. *Fixed a bug with Saint Walker’s 'Blue Lantern' that was causing it to last longer than its visual effects. League Bank *Items will now obey maximum stack size when transferring them out of the League Bank. League Halls *Dematerializing items in league halls now have sound effects! *Items that cannot be donated to the League will no longer show up in the Donation tab. Marketplace *Fixed an issue that would sometimes result in a crash in the Marketplace UI. *Promotional items that can be infinitely claimed and Marketplace items should no longer be worth Prestige for Tribute/Donation. *We made an adjustment to the Handblaster and Brawling weapons for the Cerebral, Voltaic and Fiery Weapon Packs. Players will now receive two versions of these weapons on pack purchase, one that is untouched from the original and a new alternate one that shows the character's hand through the visual effects. Players that purchase these weapon packs, and previously purchased these packs will see the alternate style at the bottom of the list in their Redeem/Claim window. Mainframe *Mainframe Boost 1 and Boost 2 icons have been updated for better messaging. *Generator mods and Mainframe traits now explain in their tooltips that they contribute to your Prestige earned on Base Walk-in. *Corrected an issue that caused the full damage bonus to be applied when using the Max Damage in conjunction with certain forms such as Primal Wolf Form and Gorilla Form. These will now properly apply the 10% damage bonus. *All Henchmen and Back-Up names have been updated. A given theme will share the same name across all ranks of the Henchmen/Back-Up. o E.g. For the Ancient Lair, all of the Henchmen will be called Stone Sentinels, despite its rank. On Duty *Fixed an issue with On Duty matchmaking where it would sometimes kick players from their queues. Operations Intergang Crime Wave *Moved the left terminal in the final boss fight to prevent players from getting stuck behind it. Powers Gadgets *Updated Gadgets tree names to be more in line with Gadgets abilities. The Traps tree is now known as Tactics, and Tricks has become Devices. *Power Points - These have been reset and refunded for Gadgets power users due to EMP Pulse and Battle Display being added. *Self Destruct Signal will now properly destroy a Suppressor Turret or Holographic Decoy when used at high CR levels. Tactics Tree Battle Display *New ability replacing Thermite Mine's spot which is only available in stealth now *Heals you a small amount over 3 seconds *In DPS role will activate Battle Awareness. This is a power interaction that allows other abilities to refund power when used in DPS role. Taser Pull *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Fear Gas *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost *Must be jump cancelled in order to be part of the power interaction setup Gauss Grenade *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Cryo-Foam *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Cryo-field *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Paralyzing Dart *Sleep Dart has been renamed Paralytic Dart. *Added extra damage to Dazed enemies power interaction. *Paralytic Dart is now an AoE hitting your target and nearby enemies. *Enemies take heavy damage when it is used immediately after unstealthing, using distract, or applying three different power interactions from any of: Cryo-field, Cryo-Foam, Fear Gas, Gauss Grenade, Napalm Grenade, Stasis Field, Sticky Bomb, Taser Pull, or Vortex Cannon. *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost. Devices Tree Sticky Bomb *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Distract *Restores a portion of the power cost if Battle Awareness is active while in DPS role Vortex Cannon *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost *The knockdown distance has been reduced in DPS Role Napalm Grenade *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost Stasis Field *Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost EMP Pulse * EMP Pulse is a new ability replacing Energy Shield which is no longer available. * It is a PBAoE with a 1 second delay at the beginning (like Neural Neutralizer). * Deals extra damage to Electrified enemies. * Enemies take heavy damage when it is used immediately after unstealthing, using distract, or applying three different power interactions from any of: Cryo-field, Cryo-Foam, Fear Gas, Gauss Grenade, Napalm Grenade, Stasis Field, Sticky Bomb, Taser Pull, or Vortex Cannon. * Hitting an enemy while in DPS role and while Battle Awareness is active will refund a portion of the power cost. Light Powers *Entrap will now properly split damage. Ice *The Ice Armor effect is no longer applied when using the Max Damage mod. Prestige Reduced Prestige values for many items worth Marks of Triumph, Symbols of Power, and Marks of Fury. Increased the Prestige value of PvE Tier 1+ instance final bosses to: *Solo – 100 *Duo – 125 *4-Man – 300 *8-Man - 400 PVP Batcave: Legends *Reduced turret aggro radius so players will no longer get stuck in combat. Arena PvP *Players will recover Power more quickly while out of combat in Arena PvP zones. *Critical Attack Chance and Critical Healing Chance now cap at 33% in Arena zones rather than being cut in half as before. *Critical Attack Damage and Critical Healing Magnitude now cap at 175% rather than being cut in half previously Rare Style Vendor New items have been added to the Rare Style Vendor. Style Items added – Cost: 70 Marks of Fury *Traces in Time - DLC7 Required *Time Traveler - DLC7 Required *Psycho *Oolong *Mayan *Brainiac Invader- DLC3 Required *Sharpshooter *Digital Invader - DLC3 Required Styles *Retro-Futuristic hand blaster style should no longer pinch the arms of female body types. *Players using the monarch body type should no longer have odd leg scaling issues when using the Split Personality pant style with certain boot styles. Tutorial *Camera sequences and voice over timing in the tutorial have been polished. Targeting *Fixed a bug where dying enemies could still be targeted in some cases. UI *Fly text display of damage numbers will move a little faster on PC and Playstation3 platforms to bring them in line with the Playstation4. *PC Only: When using a gamepad, the UI will now properly ignore the mouse. *Quick Menu **Fixed an issue in the Quick Menu that was preventing the lowest rank from showing up in the menu when setting league rank. *Options **Keybinds: Fixed an issue in which commands rebound to the H or V keys may not stick after zoning. Visual Effects *Mainframe Orbital Drop has had its visuals updated. Voice *PC Test only: Added a "Mic Test" voice channel tab to test your microphone volume. *Fixed a bug where in some cases player voice volume overrides would not be applied when entering a voice channel. Weapons Shield *The input timings when Blocking with a shield equipped are now identical to that of other weapons Mainframe Boost III With GU40 we are adding a new Boost column to the Base Mainframe. This means new upgrades to all of our Sidekicks, Back-Up, Orbital Strikes, Supply Drops, and Tactical Mods at a price of 15625 Marks of Triumph. I’ll go into each of them briefly below. Sidekick: *A player can purchase the "Boost III" upgrade for their Sidekick/Accomplice at their mainframe. *Purchasing this increases the type of Sidekick/Accomplice that is summoned from an uplink device that a player can acquire at their dispenser. *All versions of Boost III Sidekick/Accomplice wear a split cape *They now restore more power and heal you for more than Boost II versions *The first time you get in combat after they are summoned they will put a damage absorption shield on themselves and you Back-Up: *A player can purchase the "Boost III" upgrade for their Henchmen/Back Up at their mainframe. Purchasing this increases the type of Henchmen/Back Up that is summoned from an uplink device that a player can acquire at their dispenser. *All versions of Boost III Henchmen / Back Up will perform a high damage strike, Heavy Blast, when initially called. This is one time high damage ability, that all three henchmen team up for, up to two seconds after cast. *They are identical in appearance to previous tiers. *The first time you get in combat after they are summoned they will all focus a single target and perform a large beam attack. Orbital Strike: *A player can purchase the Boost III upgrade for their Orbital Strike at their mainframe. *Purchasing this increases the potency and damage delivered from an uplink device that a player can acquire at their dispenser. *Orbital Strike will now damage NPCs differently based on their Rank. *Players and NPC Minions will now be damaged for a standard amount. *NPC Matches and Others will now be damaged heavily, even more than Players or Minions. *NPC Bosses will be damaged the heaviest. Using an orbital strike on a boss now will seriously hurt your target. Supply Drop: *A player can purchase the Boost III upgrade for their Supply Drop at their mainframe. Purchasing this increases the Healing and Power Healing delivered from an uplink device that a player can acquire at their dispenser. *Boost III will now look different visually by adding a fifth orb to the field around you. This will be seen when using the uplink device and the third boost is enabled. *Supply Drops do a large Power and Health heal immediately, and continue to heal you and your power bar over time for 12 seconds. This has been increased from Boost II. Tactical Mods: Weapon: *'Absorption Adapter V' - Weapon attacks have a chance to activate a shield, reducing damage by 75% until 2864 damage is prevented. This effect may only occur once every 60 seconds. *'Blast Adapter V' - Weapon attacks have a chance to blast your target and five other nearby enemies for additional damage. This effect may only occur once every 60 seconds. *'Absorption Adapter V' - Weapon attacks have a chance to heal you and three other group members. This effect may only occur once every 60 seconds. *'Replenishing Adapter V' - Weapon attacks have a chance to restore additional power. This effect may only occur once every 60 seconds. Neck: *'Escalating Replenishing Procs V' - Increases your Power Critical Chance by 3% for 6 seconds each time you use Defibrillator, Recharge, Psychic Empowerment, or Temporal Extortion. This effect stacks with itself. Increases Vitalization by 20. *'Escalating Might V' - Increases your Might by 151 for 8 seconds each time you hit an enemy with a harmful super power. This effect can stack up to three times. Does not work with Supercharge powers. *'Focused Restoration V' - Increases your Restoration by 611 until you are hit by an attack. This effect is reapplied every 10 seconds. *'Fortified Blocking V' - Your Block ability adds 41355 Defense and Toughness. Blocking may also prevent up to 80% of incoming damage. *'Relentless Precision V' - Increases your Precision by 450 while you maintain the hit counter above 9 and for six seconds afterward. Note that everything was increased, and one change was made. Escalating Replenishing Procs V will now grant 20 Vitalization when equipped as well Category:Game Update